The Mirror Forum Meetup 2009
The meetup took place on the 18th of August 2009 in the city of Leicester. Several members of the TTM community met up and a bunch of fun was to be had! Members who met up *Cudpug *Ranna *Dimmimar *Athalus *and Tree who came all the way from Huddersfield. What happened during the meetup Tree's Arrival Tree arrived into Leicester at around 10:30am. Stepping off the train onto the platform, Tree felt a small surge of exitement as in a few minutes time he was about to meet some scary people off the internet. According to text messages that Tree got from Cudpug and Ranna, he was going to meet all four at the station. But as Tree emerged from the barrier area of the station he saw Dimmimar wandering around the foyer. Tree reconginsed him and went up to him boldy and said "It's you!". About 5 seconds after this, Athalus came around from somwehere to say hello too. After that, the trio left the station, and Tree had his first taste of Leicester. As they walked, they talked about Leicester and how some areas were a bit grubby. The TTM'ers Complete The trio continued to walk through the city streets towards some big clock in a city square area. Cudpug and Ranna were hiding behind a van. The gang fully met up and the day was fully underway. As a welcome gift, Ranna gave Tree a cute egg-monster. Walking....and walking....and a bit more walking still The gang discussed of what they were going to do, when to eat etc and shizz like that. The ended up walking to the local LaserQuest game to enquire about a game. They were told to come back later. Then they walked again to the chinese restaruant, Terracotta. Again they were told to come back later as it wasn't open quite yet. This meant the gang had a little bit of time to kill, so they went to the local museum to pass the time. The Museum The museum was split up into many different sections, covering Ancient Egypt, Art and Scupltures, Dinosaurs and Ancient rocks and fossils. They had some fun in the museum, most notably the gang getting inside a small cramped tunnel together. After this Tree emerged from Cudpug's legs (which was an experience to say the least - Tree). Also in the museum, Cudpug reminded Tree of "Every Day is Great At Your Mirror!", as song sung by Tree parodying Persona 4's Junes theme song. A TV was found in the museum showing old footage, and some of the gang tried to dub some funny lines over it, a bit like Whose Line Is It Anyway? Lunch at Terracotta The gang went down to the restaraunt to eat their fill of good Chinese food. It was an all you could eat affair for around about £8, which was a great deal. Chopsticks were provided and a few of the gang proceded to use them. Athalus kept knocking his plates around and was quite clumsy, which proved hilarious to the rest of the gang. Dimmimar was reading his Private Eye satire magazine, in which an interesting picture was present. It took a while for Tree to figure out what was wrong with the picture. After that a lot of ice cream was consumed. Yum! Walk down to LaserQuest......again After this the gang started the long journey from the restatraunt to the LaserQuest building. Not much happened during the walk except for the usual talking and the rest of the gang asking Tree what he thinks of Leicester. The street called "Every Street" was seen and Tree pointed this out to Dimmimar and in turn said to the rest of the gang, "Do you know that joke, If you see Every Street in Leicester, you've seen them all?". A bit more walking was done and they soon reached the LaserQuest complex. Afternoon of Battles, Dentists and Directions Let the battles begin! 3 games of LaserQuest were played, the first one being a solo game in which all the gang had fun, apart from the occassional bumping into each other. The second game was a team game, with Cudpug, Ranna and Tree in one team and Athalus and Dimmimar in the other. The latter team won, with Cudpug moaning that Dimmimar was cheating with his pack somehow. "This isn't war! This is sport!" The third game involved the TTM gang fighting against local annoying children and the odd adult. Tree was constanly saying "Hunt the little children!" and "Little child over there!" and Ranna had some kid saying that he "Hated her" constantly. Overall, the TTM gang defeated the other team, but the annoying "green kid" came top of the table in the individual scores. When the "green kid" found out he was top, he transformed into an even bigger git, constantly saying "I'M BETTER! COME ON!". Teething Troubles After this it was time for Cudpug to go to the dentist, so the entire gang walked throughout the city streets and past the stadium to reach the dentist's practice, only to be 2 or so minutes late. The entire gang went in and sat in a very small waiting room which had an old woman and Cudpug's Brother and his girlfriend inside. Some random chit chat was exchanged and then Athalus, Dimmimar and Tree went and left the rest to go outside and do something else. Walk through parklands The trio walked through the park known as Mandela Park, and again talked about random stuff. Tree saw and odd man walking around in circles near the park gates and thought ''"That sums up Leicester, insane men." ''and then left that park. They walked up a road which had student housing an university buildings on either side. It was at this point that Tree got a call from Cudpug, asking where they were and that they should regroup back in Mandela. The trio didnt want to walk that far down again and so they headed for the war memorial. 2 more calls were recieved about the trios location and Tree was a bit shocked to find that someone that had lived in the city didn't know where he was going. The Final Hour.....and a bit Circle of TTM'ers The group eventually regrouped and met in another parkland and made a circle and talked about stuff. Calls were made to Gay, the Eagle and Seraphim Swordmaster which provided some hilarity. A few pictures were taken for memories of the day, some pictures provided to be funnier than others. Trees can run....apparently It was soon time for Tree to leave and the gang started the long walk to the station. On the main street leading to the station, Tree and Dimmimar decided to leg it to the station, and luckily they made it just in time. If they had walked, poor Tree would have been stranded in a foreign land!